


Sir pentious oblivious harem

by The_void_man_cometh



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Harems, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_void_man_cometh/pseuds/The_void_man_cometh
Summary: Sir pentious has a harem and he is oblivious to it
Relationships: Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing so constructive criticism is much appreciated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this story is weird I'm weird I like this story and I hope you do too good day also male demons realise pheromones and the stronger they are the more pheromones they unleash and these pheromones can cause a demoness to fall in love with them

Sir pentious was slithering about as he usually does but today something was different as sir pentious just learned he had a more human looking form well as human as a 6 armed 6 eyed 6 wing creature of darkness that is atleast 20 feet tall can be but anyways he decided to go out today not to fight in a turf war but just to stretch legs so he transformed and walked out of the air ship having to bend backwards just to get out of the door "i really need to fix that" he said voice sounding like distant rumbling thunder he went into imp city not noticing the many stares he was getting as he walked around until a certain pimp came around and looked at him and walked up to him "well hello there sugar what's your name" he said "sir pentious mr. Valentino" he said with anger at seeing the pimp "wait your sir pentious well then angel dust has been talking about you a lot and I dont like how my property is talking about you" he went to punch sir pentious but his fist was caught by said demon "your property" said sir pentious enraged and what happend next can not be said cause of legal reasons and I dont want the fbi at my door  
~Time skip brought to you by chibi sir pentious beating the ever living crap out of chibi Valentino~  
Sir pentious walked away as the now dead Valentinos body looked like a poor impersonation of mash potatoes and many demons just looked at him in awe and fear as he continued to walk away he noticed the hazbin hotel and shrugged and walked to and inside it to see angel dust and cherri bomb "hello there angel dust and cherri bomb" he said as he walked over "who the fuck are you?" Asked angel who was imitated by the demon cause strength and power came off of him in tsunami size waves "I'm sir pentious you know the snake idiot" he said dryly at that moment everything stopped and then started up again cause cherri lost her shit "YOUR THE OLD MAN" she shouted "yes I am and cherri please calm down I dont think we need to anger anyone that might be doing something important" he said calmly at this moment is when everyone barged into the room including alaster and they caught site of him "who are you?" Asked the radio demon as she approached sir pentious who took her hand and kissed it as a sign of respect "I am sir pentious ms.alastor" he said having to look down at the radio demon and at that moment was when all heaven broke loose as they fainted 


	2. The reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God help me

Sir pentious put them all on the couch as incase they faint when they wake up he also made them drinks, he made husk a beer, alastor black coffee, Charlie got sweet tea, vaggie got the same as her ex, angel dust and cherri both got a soft drink, and he gave nifty a soda as well and he got some smoke milk himself they woke up and when they saw him they went bugged eye and their jaws hit the floor as he stared back with a single raise eye brow "if your wondering I put you on the couch and please do close your mouths we dont want you to swallow a fly now do we? Also blink that's good for your eyes and If your parched I made each of you a drink" he said calmly and ended it with a warm smile as they did what he said to do "umm sir pentious- angel began "please call me pent" he said "ahem right pent umm can we get some cookies I believe we have them them in the kitchen" she said "hmm alright" pent said as he walked over to the kitchen humming a nameless tune "ok so who else here is questioning their sexuality" angel said "I just became straight" alastor said with a small blush "same" vaggie said "here here" angel said " I just now learned to love" husked said now you may wonder why vaggie and Charlie are ok with that well they had a big fight and they broke up a year before the hotel opened also why aren't they fighting over him well because in hell if 3 demoness or more and 1 demon are in love they can have a harem now you maybe wondering why doesnt that apply to males well cause males in hell are a rare sight if they ain't already owned like pent Is well then that's a impossibility that's too good to pass up but they will need to make him fall for them first cause the strength and power that is coming off of him he could easily kill them with or with a extermination weapon "ok so how are we gonna get him to make us fall for us ladies?" Said Charlie "hmm how about nifty darling you go first also stay with him for a month if he says yes" alastor said "ummm ok" said cyclops said as she walked to the kitchen and saw the snake now turned more humanoid "umm mr.pent?" She said nervously "hmm ahh nifty please just call me pent and what is dear do you need something" he said ad he found the cookies "umm yes m-pent can umm can I become your maid for a month" she said more nervous then before as he thought it over "wouldn't the hotel miss you dearie" he said making niftys core become hotter "umm they said its ok" she said truthfully "hmm fine then dearie" he said her core became even hotter and slightly more wet as the amount pheromones he gave was more intoxicating then the strongest alcohol in all of earth, heaven, or hell as he walked by her and she followed as the pheromones kicked in with the rest of the hazbin hotel crew as they surpassed their blushes "welp I'm afraid I must being now, come along nifty we must return to where you will be staying for a month" he said as he put down the cookies and left for the door "alright dearie you got this alright and If you can fuck him" whispered angel as nifty blushed and nodded before following sir pentious our the door as they both left for sir pentious air ship and will see what happens next shall we

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then next chapter will (not)have smut in it but it will be later will nifty not come a slave to Him and him alone will sir pentious realise that's he releasing pheromones well you'll have to find out next time darling readers

**Author's Note:**

> Cliff hanger yeah sorry no worries this hopefully wont become the norm so yeah how was it did ya enjoy it what do I need to improve on are you glad Valentino is deader then a door Nob comment down below if ya like to that is :)


End file.
